L' Amour d'une Plante
by Albane
Summary: Tonton Algie a toujours de super cadeau pour son petit Neville ! Réponse au défi de l'ADPAAP!


Nos chères Ccilia et Umbre77 ont demandé à tous les membres de l' ADPAAP de faire une one-shot humour de minimum cinq pages. Voici ce que j'ai fait !

Bien sur, aucun des personnages principaux de cette One-Shot ne m'appartiennent ( à part Léocadie) mais ils sont tous à J.K Rowling

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'amour d'une plante

Quand et comment cela commença-il ? Je n'en ai qu'une vague idée. Mais s'il faut faire remonter les choses à leur base, je dirais que c'est le 30 Juillet dernier que ma vie bascula dans la terreur. Le jour de mes quinze ans.

Aujourd'hui, un an pile après, je veux tirer un trait sur tout ça ! Mais avant, je veux relire le journal que j'ai tenu tout au long de cette année scolaire pour m'assurer que tout cela est bien réel.

¤¤¤

**30 Juillet** :

J'ai quinze ans aujourd'hui ! Mémé a invité toute ma famille . J'ai été content de revoir tonton Algie qui a fait une escale au milieu de son tour du monde pour mon anniversaire. Il est arrivé directement d'Assyrie. Comme Mémé a déclaré à tout le monde qu'on avait enfin découvert pour quoi j'était doué, j'ai eu pleins de livre sur la botanique. J'ai même eu trois fois le même ! Mais mon tonton Algie, qui ne fait jamais les choses comme les autres, m'a carrément ramené une plante en pot d'Assyrie. Il ressemble à un cactus gris avec des sortes de pustules en guise d'épines. On dirait un peu Trévor. J'ai regardé dans les différents livres que j'ai eu aujourd'hui et j'ai appris que ça s'appelait un Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Joli nom ! Il paraît que c'est extrêmement rare, que ça a un système de défense très développé et que ça apprécie la compagnie de leur jardinier! Après les Mandragores, plus rien ne m'étonne ! Les livres précisent également que le Mimbulus Mimbletonia est une plante très résistante et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de soins . Un peu d'eau et de lumière de temps en temps. Le livre que j'ai en triple exemplaire rajoute même que ça se nourrit plus de l'amour de son jardinier que d'autre chose !

**16 Août** :

Mémé et moi sommes partis en vacances chez ma tante Léocadie quinze jours. Et à cause de la perte de mon précieux rapeltout, j'ai oublié Mimby (c'est comme ça que je l'ai appelé) sur mon étagère au manoir. Mémé et tata Léocadie m'ont dit que ce n'était pas grave et qu'après tout, ce n'était qu'une plante. Léocadie a même rajouté qu'elle me sculpterait un Mimbulus Mimbletonia dans une bouse de dragon séchée pour faire croire à tonton Algie que je l'avais toujours si jamais un jour il repassait à la maison. Mais, aujourd'hui, en revenant à la maison, j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de constater que mon Mimby n'était pas mort. Il s'est tendu au maximum et a réussi à atteindre le bocal de Trévor. Heureusement que je n'avais pas oublié Trévor car Mimby a bu toute l'eau de son bocal ! Je suis fier de ma petite plante grise préfér : il a un bon instinct de survie, et ça, c'est important ! En plus, à force de s'être étiré pour boire l'eau du bocal, il a grandi de bien cinq centimètres! Pour m'excuser de l'avoir oublié et pour palier au manque de moi qu'il a du ressentir, je le transporte avec moi partout maintenant !

**1er Septembre** :

Premier jour à Poudlard ! C'est reparti pour une année de Rogue ! Heureusement que mes copains sont l ! J'ai pensé à prendre Mimby avec moi, cette fois ! Dans le train, je l'ai montré à Harry qui a eu l'air très intéressé. Il m'a demandé ce que Mimby pouvait faire et je lui ai montré qu'il savait bien se défendre. Pour voir, j'ai piqué une de ses pustules avec la pointe de ma plume et Mimby a trouvé le moyen de me ridiculiser devant tout le monde. Il lancé partout de l' Empestine, sa sève ! Heureusement que ce n'est pas poison car tout le monde en a eu partout ! Juste à ce moment là, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle – Cho je crois - a ouvert la porte ! Je ne sais pas si Harry était très content qu'elle le voit ainsi, et j'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas ! Là où j'ai été rudement content, c'est quand j'ai appris que le mot de passe de Gryffondor, cette année, c'est « Mimbulus Mimbletonia » ! Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, celui-l ! J'ai posé Mimby sur ma commode près de mon lit et puis Harry et Seamus ont commencé à se disputer ! J'espère que cette ambiance ne mettra pas à zéro le moral de ma petite plante !

**24 Octobre** :

J'ai montré Mimby à Madame Chourave et comme j'avais espéré en secret, c'est une plante tellement rare que même les serres de Poudlard n'ont pas de Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Il est chouette, mon oncle Algie quand même ! Mais il faudra que je fasse attention à ce qu'on ne me vole pas mon petit Mimby pour le livrer à un réseau de trafic de plante, tout de même ! Je crois que j'ai bien fait de mettre Madame Chourave au courant de ma plante car je me méfie de l'autre Ombrage ! Et puis de Rogue aussi ! Il pourrait se servir de Mimby comme ingrédient pour une quelconque potion, qui sait ? Mais, je ne m'inquiète pas trop car, il a un bon système de défense : l'autre jour, Trévor est passé trop près et je l'ai retrouvé englué d' Empestine ! Brave petit Mimby ! Il faudra que je pense à lui signifier que Trévor est un ami.

**13 Novembre** :

Mimby m'a réveillé en pleine nuit ! Enfin, il a réveillé tout le dortoir. C'est encore à cause de Trévor. Mon crapaud s'est échappé et il a voulu monter sur le pot du Mimbulus Mimbletonia, je pense. Il y a eu un grand fracas et la voix endormie de Ron qui demandait ce qui se passait ! J'ai répondu que ce n'était rien et qu'il pouvait se rendormir. En fait, Mimby s'est cru attaqué et il a jeté tant d' Empestine vers Trévor qu'il en est tombé à terre. C'est du moins ce que j'ai pu conclure sur le coup! En pleine nuit, j'ai ramassé par terre, ma plante dont le pot s'est fissuré, ma lampe et quelque livres qui était sur la commode et je suis allé nettoyé Trévor. Mon crapaud a eu la peur de sa vie ! Ce matin, je suis allé demain un nouveau pot pour Mimby et à l'instant, en le rempotant, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il avait un peu bougé tout seul ! Pris d'un doute, je l'ai chatouillé un peu avec le bout de ma plume et effectivement, il s'est trémouss ! Je ne savais pas qu'un Mimbulus Mimbletonia pouvait bouger, comme une Mandragore ! C'est signe que je m'en suis bien occup !

**25 Décembre** :

Mimby ne veut pas accepter Trévor comme un ami ! Il a encore agressé mon crapaud et comme il a une mobilité de plus en plus grande, Trévor a dû faire un bond immense pour éviter le liquide vert nauséabond. Sacré Mimby ! J'ai couru après Trévor toute la soirée et je viens tout juste de le rattraper ! La querelle entre Mimby et Trévor aura un peu gâché mon Noël, mais je ne veux rien dire à Mémé, elle me dirait que mon père, lui, aurait su concilier la chèvre et le chou ! A ce propos, à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, cet après-midi, j'ai croisé Harry, Hermione et Ron dans la chambre de mes parents ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils faisaient là et j'ai été horriblement gêné. Ma grand-mère me l'a d'ailleurs reproché. Mais il faut bien avoué que je préfère que mes meilleurs amis sachent ce qu'il est arrivé à mes parents plutôt qu'ils apprennent que j'ai désormais un peu peur de Mimby…

**10 Janvier** :

J'ai eu très peur aujourd'hui ! J'ai appris qu'un homme avait été tué dans le dortoir de l' Hôpital Sainte Mangouste où sont mes parents ! J'ai eu peur que ce ne soit mon père ! Mais non, c'était un certain Broderick Moroz, qui travaillait au ministère. Mais le pire est la façon dont il est mort. Il croyait avoir un Voltiflor sur sa table de nuit et en fait, c'était un Filet du Diable qui l'a étranglé en pleine nuit. Comme quoi, les plantes, c'est dangereux ! Mon Mimbulus Mimbletonia à moi est aussi sur ma table de nuit. Je l'ai rapproché parce que le bocal de Trévor est sur la commode et la plante menaçait sans cesse mon crapaud. La nuit, parfois, Mimby s'amuse avec les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquins. Sûrement que je lui manque, mais à chaque fois, il me réveille en sursaut et quand j'essaie d'éloigner son pot de moi, il s'enroule autour de mon poignet et me bave de la sève sur la main. Il faut que je prenne mes distances avec cette plante.

**22 Février** :

Je n'arrête pas de cauchemarder de l' histoire de Moroz. Je rêve que Mimby m'aime trop et que pendant que je dors, il vient s'entortiller autour de mon cou . Je crie mais Trévor se moque de moi et me dit que je l'ai bien cherché et que de toute façon, je préfère Mimby à lui. Mais quand je me réveille, il n'y a que les respirations de Dean, Seamus, Harry et Ron et aussi le léger grésillement que mon Mimbulus Mimbletonia émet en permanence depuis quelques temps. Je me dis que si c'était un Filet du Diable, Madame Chourave, Ron, et Harry l'aurait reconnu depuis longtemps et que mon oncle Algie n'est pas fou à ce point-l ! Ma plante grise est désormais haute d'une quinzaine de centimètres et ses pustules sont de plus en plus grosse. Il est bien brillant et semble en parfaite santé. Je sais que je devrais en être fier, mais je n'y arrive pas !

**15 Mars** :

Denis Crivey est venu me demander des nouvelles de mon Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Je lui ai dit qu'il allait très bien et qu'il faisait de plus en plus de tours. Il peut bouger, grésiller ou siffler et surtout, il reconnaît son jardinier. Il m'a dit que je devais être fier d'avoir si bien su faire pousser une telle plante et j'ai répondu que je l'étais, alors que ça m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose ! Devant mes amis, je fais semblant que tout va bien et que Mimbulus Mimbletonia ne me pose aucun problème ! Mais, c'est vrai que je continue à lui donner de l'eau et de l'engrais pour qu'il survivre, parce qu'il me fait quand même un peu de compagnie ! Je l'ai séparé de force de Trévor et j'évite que Dean, Seamus, Harry ou Ron ne tentent d'y toucher ! Mais ils semblent plus le tolérer que s'y intéresser ! En fait, peut-être même qu'ils l'ont oublié. Oh, comme je voudrais bien l'oublier moi aussi !

**30 Avril** :

J'ai reçu une lettre de mon tonton Algie. Il me demande bien sûr comment se porte Mimby. Je lui ai répondu qu'il allait très bien et lui ai envoyé une photo animée pour lui prouvé. Comme ça, s'il détecte quelque chose d'anormal, il me préviendra. Je me suis pris à lire la lettre à haute voix et visiblement, je la lisais pour Mimby. Cette plante me rend de plus en plus bizarre. Hier, Hermione a eu l'air inquiète et m' a demander pourquoi j'étais tout pâle. Pour lui faire plaisir, j'ai dis que c'était parce que je révisais mes BUSE très tard et ça a eu l'air de lui plaire ! Mais en fait, c'est parce que Mimby me réveille en s'insinuant dans mes rideaux . Je ne sais pas trop si ma plante veut me faire un câlin ou si elle me veut du mal. Si un jour, on me retrouve étranglé dans mon lit, comme Moroz, il ne faudra pas s'étonner ! Pourquoi ne puis-je parler à personne de mon problème avec cette plante ? Je crois que j'ai honte d'avoir peur de  mon Mimby !

**24 Mai** :

Ca tourne à l'obsession ! J'ai l'impression que mon Mimbulus Mimbletonia est vivant. J'ai l'impression qu'il me regarde, qu'il me surveille ! Dès que j'entre dans le dortoir, il se met à frétiller et à bourdonner de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que j'aille le caresser ! Tout me fait penser à Mimby, même le mot de passe de la salle commune des Gryffondors ! On dirait que c'est fait exprès pour m'obnubiler encore plus par Mimby ! Est-ce qu'il m'a réduit en esclavage ? Il m'empêche de réviser et hier, j'ai retrouvé mon cours que Potion maculé d' Empestine : Rogue va me tuer ! Je passe le moins de temps possible dans mon dortoir. Je participerais bien à toutes les activités extra-scolaires mais Ombrage les a supprimées. Alors, je révise dans la salle commune et me jette à fond dans l' A.D d'Harry. J'ai bien fait : maintenant, je maîtrise à peu près le Patronus ! Une fois, réveillé en sursaut par une pustule contre ma joue, en pleine nuit, j' ai repoussé Mimby avec mon faible nuage blanc de Patronus. Je m'en suis voulu, il s'est recroquevillé en gémissant ! Mais j'ai tout de même retenu l'astuce. Harry dit que je fais des progrès en défense, mais il ne sait pas que je m'entraîne sur mon Mimbulus Mimbletonia la nuit !

**27 Juin** :

J'ai finis hier mes BUSE avec l'épreuve d' Histoire de la Magie. Harry a eu un malaise en pleine épreuve et s'est quasiment enfui de la salle. Après, j'ai surpris Ombrage en train d'essayer d'emmener Ginny en retenue et comme j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, sa brigade m 'a attrapé et puis Harry, Hermione et Ombrage sont partis en courrant vers la forêt. Quand ils sont ressortis de la forêt ( sans Ombrage ?!) et qu' Harry nous a expliqué le problème avec Celui-Dont-On Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, j'ai insisté pour que Ginny, Luna et moi, venions ! Je voulais simplement ne pas retourner dans le dortoir où Mimby me regarde et me harcèle. Mais ça s'est passé plus mal que je ne pensais et Sirius Black est mort. Mais au moins, au moins, pendant une nuit, je n'ai pas pensé à Mimby et je n'ai pas redouté une attaque nocturne ! Pourtant, des attaques et du danger, je n'en ai jamais connu autant en si peu de temps ! Mais pas de Mimby !

**1er Juillet** :

Retour à la maison ! Harry est maussade depuis quelques jours, comme si un immense poids s'était abattu sur lui. Ca doit être la mort de Black ! J'ai gardé Mimby sur les genoux pendant tout le trajet du Poudlard Express. Maintenant, il fait trente centimètres de haut et chantonne étrangement dès qu'on le touche. Enfin dès que JE le touche. J'ai trop peur de sa réaction si quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'approchait de lui. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre la place que cette plante à prise dans ma vie. Pourquoi est-ce que j'en méfie autant ? Et pourquoi est-ce que, finalement, j'y tiens autant ? J'ai remis Mimby sur le bord de la fenêtre et Trévor dans son bocal dans ma chambre à la maison. Mémé a été étonné de voir comme mon Mimbulus Mimbletonia a bien grandi et ma réputation de spécialiste en botanique a grandi avec! Par contre, Mémé a trouvé que moi, j'avais maigri et que j'étais pâlichon ! La faute à qui ? A Mimby !

¤¤¤

            Le journal s'arrête là, je n'y ai pas retouché depuis. Je suis en vacances depuis un mois et ce fut un mois Mimbulus Mimbletonien ! Mimby me demande de plus en plus de temps. Il hurle dès que je suis hors de son champ de perception et agresse quiconque essaie de s'approcher de moi (et de lui !). Fort heureusement, il semble avoir accepter Mém ! Mais Trévor vit en calvaire !

J'ai eu 6 BUSE à la force de la botanique. J'ai seize ans aujourd'hui et j'ai pris une grande décision. Mon Mimbulus Mimbletonia a gâché toute ma vie depuis un an. C'est maintenant une véritable obsession et je suis devenu un peu paranoïaque !

Je m'approche de lui et content de me sentir près de lui, il se trémousse en chantonnant. Je le prends doucement dans les mains et regarde ses pustules grises se tortiller. Je le caresse doucement et puis brusquement, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, je le jette avec violence dans le feu.

Le plus dur est son hurlement. Je suis sûr qu'il souffre, peut-être était-il vivant, finalement ! Mais avec un sourire carnassier, debout dans ma chambre du manoir de Mémé, je regarde mon cauchemar partir en fumée.

Voil ! C'est fini ! Cette saleté de plante ne me gâchera plus la vie ! Ni celle de mon petit Trévor ador ! Le geste de tuer Mimby  fut dur, mais il était nécessaire !

« Neville ! Tu vas descendre, oui ou non ? Ton oncle Algie vient d'arriver ! Devine ce qu'il t'a amené pour ton anniversaire et tes BUSE ! »

¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me mettrez une gentille petite review !


End file.
